Digimon-Cornered
by Masquer Q
Summary: Everything has an end. However, there is also a beginning to every end as well. Digital Hazard- an unknown power of seemingly non-existent limits. Takato, as the holder of the Digital Hazard and the last bringer of apocalypse, must control the power to protect his loved ones from not only the enemies, but also himself. But how can he, when he doesn't know himself at all?


The last story was horrible- I know. Hopefully, this one will go better. :P

* * *

**D-Log: 01**

A pitch black darkness- that was the perfect description. The world was no longer existent, reverting back to the way everything- nothing - was in the beginning and end. Somber chaos of pure yet mysterious anti-matter, which existed and did not at the same time, claimed the infinitely wide dimensions as its territory.

However, where black thrives in, white lingers, and where darkness commands all, a light of equal chaotic element survives biding for the right moment.

Fragile spheres of air bubbled up from inside a diamond shaped crystal, strangely glowing- no, shining - in the midst of the endless dark void.

A single eye pried itself open to reveal a ruby red eye, dulled

'The pain-

the suffering-

the rage-

the sorrow...'

"Where... am I?"

A flash of sky stained red and black...

The near unbearable heat, engulfing him with darkness...

Fear, stemming from the absurdness of the scene-

Yet another flash-

* * *

**The image of a dark blue haired teenager, desperately struggling to remain standing up against a monstrous being, and a battle-worn green android whose form was flickering slightly but firmly put himself before the monster, determined to defend the boy who had fought with him for years.**

**The teenager opened his dried, blood-filled mouth and looked directly into the monster's eyes. "T-ato, wake th- -ll -p!"**

"W...What's going on...?"

**The monster only ignored the teenager's words, driven by pure beastly instincts and uncontrollable hatred. **

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" **

**The human was pushed back from the shock waves caused by a mere roar from the feral being, but regained his bearings within a fraction of a second. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth in sorrow and anger.**

**"DAMN YOU, YOU-"  
**

* * *

The red eyed boy was ejected out from the place without a warning and flinched slightly, recoiling. He wondered what the whole thing was.

Then a new view was forced into his mind.

* * *

**Mass panic, everywhere...**

**Countless buildings, crushed to pieces...**

**and chaos only growing more with time,**

**time which was running out.**

* * *

the red eyes widened in pain as the memories began circulating much faster.

* * *

**"How could you, you demon!" Yelled a brown haired man in a baker uniform, caked in mud and blood as he pointed at the being with hatred.**

**"NO!" A woman screamed, covering for her child.**

**"Look out!" A house crumbled down before the fiery being's might, muffling the residents' cries of horror and bloody murder.**

* * *

'Stop...' He whimpered, but the projection only pumped themselves faster into his mind.

* * *

**"Please, I beg you-" A man was crying, broken.**

**"Why? WHY ARE-" Fear was evident on the old lady's face.**

* * *

'Don't...I don't want this...'

* * *

**"What's wrong with you!"**

* * *

'So much blood...so many deaths...'

* * *

**"You bastaaaaaard-"**

* * *

'No...not this...'

* * *

**"DIE!"**

**"Help! The monster's coming!"**

**"Run for it! Save yourselves!"**

* * *

'Why is...anyone...I can't stand this anymore...please...'

The stream of visions halted abruptly, bringing a sliver of hope to him.

But just as he was about to rejoice, he was pushed into another memory.

* * *

**Unlike before, screams of terror did not resound all over the city, but the stifling silence was even more unnerving.**

**The monster from before was covered in grime, debris, dust, and most of all, blood, both dried and fresh, causing the involuntary observer to whimper at the realization that no- the trail of destruction was not over, but just beginning to start up. After this city, it would slither to the next one, then the one after that, and onward until no resistance would meet him anywhere.**

**In front of it was a girl. A girl with unblemished skin and a ponytail, glaring at it icily with passion surpassing all others.**

**"I hate you. I will kill you myself, no matter what it takes!" The girl promised, even as tears lingered towards the edge of her eyes. Her fists were clenched so tightly blood dripped to the ground, and her body shook as she lowered her head to hide her tears under her bangs.**

**"And *sob* I will-," she said, "I will get my friend back, Just you wait, you good-for-nothing lizard!"**

**Like most others, this vision did not end there, causing the red eyes to widen in horror.**

**"No, what are you thinking, just standing there?!" Yelled the boy, attempting to -warn her? Talk to her? Perhaps wake her up from her bout of insanity?**

**"RUN! GET AWAY FROM IT!" The continued hollering didn't reach the girl, but deep inside, he knew she wouldn't when he had seen what was behind the girl: a golden fox-like figure, writhing on the ground as parts of it flickered in and out of place. She was alone in the fight, her partner already severely injured and at the edge of life. Even if she could run, humans could neither outrun nor hide from the monster. It was a dead end. Her bravado was merely her trying to have a last stand before imminent death.**

**The giant reptile had his tail wrapped around the girl in an instant, squeezing her and crushing her body slowly. "Uuk-" she grunted in pain.**

**Through her gritted teeth, the girl murmured repeatedly under her breaths, catching the monster's attention.**

**"GRRrrrr..."**

**The monster leaned its head closer to the dying human, studying its prey.**

**"Just you wait... Just you wait..."**

**Angered by her continued defiant attitude, the monster growled and tightened its grip on the girl even more.**

**CRACK, CRCRCRACK**

The boy simply banged his fists against the invisible barrier, crying for the girl about to be killed.

**"A-" The pain forced her to open her eyes and mouth wide, ready to scream, yet the shock of the pain simultaneously halted her voice from even coming out. The girl squirmed as much as she could, her eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut closed in a poor attempt to endure the pain. However, even through the pain, she forced out a muffled words.**

**"Just (hah, hah) you, (hah- kuhk) wait."**

**The monster snarled in irritation and continued to constrict her even further.**

**CRACK CREAK PASCK**

No matter how loud he screamed for the monster to stop, he was powerless to change anything, imprisoned to watching the horrific memory.

**The girl's eyes dilated and blood filled her mouth, causing her to cough out the crimson liquid and gasp for air. Her ribs had pierced her lungs. Life was seeping out of her eyes, and she most likely only had a few moments left in the realm of the living. She summoned the last of her strength and opened her mouth once more, even as blood dribbled down to her chin.**

**"Because... I-...We... will to waiting for you... T_k_." And to the bewilderment of the monster, she smiled looking directly into the eyes of the feral being. A sad, melancholic, yet affectionate smile.**

**"Because... you are... our selfless...goggle-headed... leader..." Her chuckles at the end only seemed to enrage and confuse the monster. She lurched forward, vomiting her insides out, but she led on smiling with tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't talk anymore, but she mouthed "sorry" and took her last breathe.**

"No, I don't want this. I can't, won't- I-I-I-" The boy knelt and buried his face into his hands, too horrified to notice he was finally pulled out back into the crystal once more.

Tears fell down to the plane of the crystal-like structure and sparkled ominously. Power poured out like a dam had been lifted from its place.

_"I don't want these kind of memories!"_

Fully awoken, the power inside of him surged to obey his needs, and exploded outward, filling the darkness with the raw energy of light.

The light stretched out over expansion of the universe, rebooting back up as the time eons ago. And the weary boy fell into blissful unconsciousness, having had so much pure energy course its way through his body.


End file.
